The subject matter herein relates generally to contactless connectors that provide contactless data transmission at short range using RF energy.
Contactless connectors typically include a transmitter chip and a receiver chip. A data stream is furnished to the transmitter chip, which produces a modulated RF signal, such as at 60 GHz. That signal is propagated a short distance to the receiver chip, which demodulates the signal and recovers the original data stream. The chips are typically integrated into connector housings to allow transmission of data between the connector pairs without the need for an electrical or optical connection. Multiple channels can be provided by using multiple transmitter chip and receiver chip pairs. To avoid crosstalk between channels, each chip pair is isolated from a neighboring pair by distance or by shielding.
Certain applications require relative motion between the connector components. The chips can be separated longitudinally within certain limits with little or no degradation in performance. Separation allows reduced precision in the mated position of the connector carriers or even some compliance to allow for mismatch in the position of the connector carriers. Problems arise when complex translation is required. For example, translation in more than one direction is problematic and leads to signal degradation and/or transmission failure. Additionally, translation of connector components that have more than one communication channel is problematic. Co-location of the chips on or near an axis of rotation would result in co-interference or mixing of the data streams within the multiple channels.
An additional complication is integration of antennas within the chips. For example, when the antennas produce a linearly-polarized wave front, rotation of the chip would change the relative angle between the transmitter chip and receiver chip. The signal strength could fall to near zero when the two antennas were orthogonal.
A need remains for a contactless connector that allows installation of an antenna structure that facilitates rotary motion. A need remains for a contactless connector that provides inter-channel isolation.